Broken Smile
by RedBubbleGum14
Summary: Its been four years since Sakura made any contact with anyone she used to trust or even left her house, she starts high school and is forced to see the boy who let it happen. She should hate him, so why does she start having feelings for him? RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Decided to try a new story, this ones been stuck in my head for a while so decided to give it a try. But sould I continue with it?**

**Warnings: Mentions of rape, possible later lemons ^_^**

It'd taken Sakura a total of four years to finally feel the slightest bit safe again. To her, that was a big milestone, considering what she'd gone through. She was seventeen, and she was beginning to feel the longing of being near others. She missed all her old friends and people she used to surround herself with. But who was there now? Her parents had died, she had to fend for herself. Homeschooling was annoying—the tutor barely paid any mind to the lessons so Sakura had to learn to teach herself most of the time.

As the sun pushed through the grey clouds of the morning and created a dim pink and gold light in Sakura's bedroom, she mustered up enough energy to get herself ready. She promised herself that today she'd enroll herself into Konoha High. Sakura didn't let herself think of what it would be like, because she knew she might never fill out the enrollment papers or even step foot through the school doors. Were people still talking about it, about what happened to her? None of their words were true. Only Sakura knew what _really_ happened that night, four years ago.

She pulled on a black skirt that wasn't too short, but not outdated-long either. She had on a blue and white button up blouse and tied up her long pink hair. Her bright green eyes were the only thing that made her appearance in the mirror bearable to herself. Her skin was soft, and little on the pale side. She put on some lip gloss and slipped on shoes as she walked out her home. It was a chilly morning, even though September had barely begun. Konoha High was only a few blocks away, she'd bake it there in ten minutes. Sakura thought about waiting and maybe going in a few minutes late so she wouldn't have to face the awkward stares and whispers.

"_I'll have to get over it someway or another_." She thought to herself. As she approached the school, her breath hitched in her throat. Her legs almost froze but she willed herself to keep going. This was the only way to at least try and maintain a normal life for herself again. She couldn't let her past always keep hold on her. Just as Sakura had predicted, heads steadily turned in her direction as she walked down the hall—following signs that lead her to the main office. She kept her eyes lowered, only looking up to read a sign. Her stomach twisted as she walked into the main office, it was empty besides the secretary, and two boys. One had raven hair and onyx eyes, pale skinned and a stoic expression. The one beside him was a bit more energetic, bight blonde hair and blue eyes, three lines on either side of his face.

She knew who they were right away and quickly turned her face to the secretary.

"This is your fault, you should've backed off when I told you too, dobe." Sasuke kept his dark eyes narrowed at the ground.

"_My_ fault? Ah c'mon, Sasuke! Ten minutes in school and your already acting like an ass." Naruto scoffed, crossing his arms.

Sakura quickly filled out the forms, her hand almost trembling. Once she was done, the secretary smiled.

"Alright miss Haruno, here's your schedule. Have a good day." Did she _have_ to say her name? Sakura could practically feel the boys stares boring through her back. With numb fingers, she plucked the paper from her hand and walked out the doors.

"Teme…was that—?"

"I wonder why she's here. Seems like yesterday she was the poster girl for rape," Sasuke muttered.

"I feel bad. But she looks nice—"

"Boys." Tsunade called them in, both groaning in unison.

Sakura's day had only just begun.

**Review? No negative comments please :P**


	2. Some sort of Peace

**I hope this ones good, I'll try and get them up faster ^_^ Enjoyy…**

The whispers continued to grow, and glances in her direction. Sakura tried to focus on anything else besides the people around her. Weren't they supposed to be her friends? They were at one point, but now they just think of her as the girl who cried wolf. When word spread about Sakura getting raped, it seemed to blow up right in her face. She was well known in her school, and knew how to take care of herself. Which meant no boy would ever take advantage of her, but Sakura did tend to stretch the truth around her friends. Maybe they never liked her, and didn't want to believe something this horrible could happen to someone in Konoha High. To Sakura, it wasn't the worst part. The boy who watched it happen and didn't say a word—he was going to be near her almost all day.

"_I should have just stayed home_." Sakura looked around the lunch room, glad that time seemed to be passing her by without too many painful jabs of looks and whispers. Sakura wanted to sit alone and was getting her wish before she felt the light weight of someone sit beside her. Her green eyes nervously trailed to the blonde headed girl that used to be Sakura's best friend. Until she, along with everyone else, was totally convinced Sakura was faking her own peril for attention.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Ino chirped as she stabbed at her salad. Sakura was a bit at lost for words, or what to say. She wanted to yell at Ino, to scream at her for leaving her when she had no one else to turn to.

"Hey." Sakura wanted to punch herself in the mouth for even talking to her.

"You came back to school, what made you change your mind? Everyone's pretty surprised." Ino looked at Sakura's lost expression, furrowing her brow. "Were you even ready to?"

Sakura became ridged. "Of course. I'm fine, pig. I wouldn't have stepped out my house if I wasn't ready to come back." Sakura's nails dug into her palms as she looked over, Naruto sitting in front of her and Sasuke beside him. Her heart gave an awkward lurch.

"Sakura! You look great, how've ya been?" Naruto gave his big grin and Sakura almost wanted to smile. Sasuke had looked over at her a few times and she caught his glare but only for him to turn at the last second.

"Great. My classes seem pretty decent, it's not as bad as I had predicted it to be like on my first day back." She lied smoothly. Naruto was oblivious to the lie and smiled.

"That's awesome, I hope you stay the rest of the year. We'll have a lot of fun, right teme?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, his eyes just leveled with Sakura's bright green ones and continued to glare. She didn't understand what his problem was, she didn't say a word to him. She'd gotten over that silly crush she had on him when she was younger, now all that was there was a dark void. Sakura smiled brightly, because she knew it hit a nerve on him.

"Sasuke and I will have plenty of fun, won't we?" Sakura asked. Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever."

Naruto's slightly nervous laugh somehow lighten the tense mood that had begun to build between Sakura and Sasuke.

"I think we should all hang out again, like we used to when we were younger. Right, Sasuke?" Naruto looked over at his friend, Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes.

"I am not going _anywhere_ where she's going," he said tersely, for some reason Sakura took this very offensive. Why was he being the ass to her? She should be bitching on him for what he did to her. Of course no one would believe what came out of her mouth—especially not if it involved the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

"Don't be like that, teme. It's her first day back, at least try to be a decent human being."

The bell rung, signaling the end of lunch period. Sasuke was first up, and first one gone. Sakura took her time gathering herself together and getting up to leave the lunch room. Much to her surprise, and dismay, her old friend Ino tagged along with her.

"So what was it like?" Ino asked. "Being alone all the time? It must have been horrible. No friends or family to help or be around you. Confiding yourself behind walls and living like a shadow must be—"

"Yes. It was bad. You talking to me about it and asking questions about what I did isn't helping though, so if you want to talk to me then at least change the subject. I left my house because I wanted a change." Sakura didn't look at Ino ask she said this, instead felt her heart pounding in her chest. Ino was quiet for a moment.

"Okay, sorry."

Sakura practically bolted out the doors of Konoha High the second the last bell rang. Her legs had a mind of their own; speeding toward her home, her sanctuary. She was dead set on where she was going, no other thoughts of the day flooded her mind yet. She came to a halt when a car pulled up beside her and called out her name. She frowned, looking at a dark pair of annoyed eyes.

"Get in," he commanded. For a second, she didn't know what to say. Even considered doing as he said before she got her sense of mind back.

"No. I can walk myself, thanks."

"It's not a question, get in. Naruto told me to give you a ride back."

Sakura's nails dug into her palm again, what if he was lying? What if he drove her out somewhere and tried killing her or something crazy like that? Sakura mentally kicked herself. She was so paranoid still, she couldn't even trust her old friends.

"_But he's part of the reason I'm so afraid to trust anyone anymore. He took it all away from me._" Sakura stared at him with cold jaded eyes.

"You'll bring me right home?" she confirmed. He sighed, nodding. She hesistated for a second more then walked to the other side, climbing in. He drove a bit fast, she had to hold onto the side of her seat to keep herself steady. And he kept on driving, right past her house.

"Hey, my house is back there! Where are you _going_?" When he didn't answer, her hands became clammy and her heart strained in her chest. She blinked several times to stop the memories from coming back, but seldom could she ever hold back on them.

**~Flashback~**

_I saw flashes of faces, quick and blurry. My eyes were so watery, my throat hurt like I swallowed a pit of fire from screaming so much._

"_Stay still," he said sternly, grabbing my arms and tying them above my head. I started screaming again, thrashing until he struck me hard in my abdomen. I wallowed in pain, then the door open. I would be okay. Someone was here. Someone would help me!_

"_Sakura…" Sasuke stared in horror at the sight before him. _

_He never did a thing. He watched me get burned. _

**~End~**

"Sasuke, stop the car! Now!" I screamed, he pulled into a parking space, turning to be with a slight frown on his face. We were outside of Naruto's face Asian cuisine restaurant.

"What's the matter with you, it was just a car ride."

I opened my door, unfastened my seatbelt, and vomited. He scowled.

"Great…"

**REVIEW I'll give you cookies :D**


	3. The Lie

**Hello dere (: **

**I actually like how this ones going so far, hope you do too. Well, enjoy!**

Sakura knew she should be happy. Happy that her pears were accepting her again and willing to try to make her feel better. But something about the reason _why_ they were was nagging at the back of her mind. They were only doing this because they had pity for her, Sakura noted mentally. Sakura didn't want to be the sad girl for the rest of her high school year. She wished so much she could go back to being the girl she used to be, to change things so she could be the girl she aspired to be. Four years ago, she would have said she'd be in medical school and still in love with Sasuke. Now, she feels the burden of those thoughts. It feels like their mocking her, laughing at her misery. Sakura forced a few bites of food down, but was very quiet. She listened to her friends talking and wished she could be as happy as they were.

"Sakura-chan, you feeling better?" Naruto asked, looking up at her while taking a sip of his drink. Sakura gave a curt nod.

"Yes, I was just carsick I suppose," Sakura said lightly, smiling a bit. Her eyes wandered over to Sasuke who had grown quiet, eating without even looking at Sakura. She knew he felt her looking at him, he got tense. She turned away and took another bite of her food, even though she didn't want anymore. Part of her, her more sadistic side, wanted to bug him more and more until he exploded. Just lost it like she had while he just stood there and watched.

"Naruto gets sick as a dog in the car. He had a blue slushy one day, it was _everywhere_!" Ino giggled, Naruto chuckled and Sakura found herself giggling along as well. Sasuke's gaze flickered to Sakura's smiling face, like a deaf person hearing sound again for the first time. She wondered so much what was going through his mind, no matter how many times she forced herself to not care. She wanted to know how he felt after all this time. Did he care anymore? Did he _forget_?

Sasuke drove Sakura home. The ride was quiet from start to finish. She undid her seatbelt and her hand froze on the door handle.

"Sasuke. Can I ask you something?" Sakura soft voice haunted him, his hands gripped the steering wheel and she took this as an okay.

"Why didn't you help me?"

She watched as a muscle in his jaw jumped, his knuckles turning snow white the tighter his grip was on the wheel.

"I'll see you at school." Was all he said. Her green eyes lingered on him for a moment before opening her door and slamming it shut. She walked to her house and heard his tires nearly screech as he took off. She walked into her house and held her breath, expecting something to happen to her. But nothing did.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**9:09 PM**

He vowed to himself the next time he saw her, he'd speak his mind. Every time he saw her though, his words would freeze in his throat. He missed her laughter, her smiles. Seeing her on the first day felt like a stab in the chest for him. He couldn't take it for much longer. It was eating away at him.

**~Flashback~**

"_Sasuke! Please!" _

_Move, move! Help her…_

"_Sasuke…."_

_I'm only 13, what the hell am I supposed to do?_

_I can't watch this…_

_Don't leave, Sasuke. Grab a knife or something!_

_She screamed his name, he rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, stabbing it as deep as he could into the mans back, up to the hilt. The man swung back and Sasuke ducked before he could deliver any kind of blow to his head. The man rushed from the house, leaving Sakura on the bed and the knife buried in his back. Sasuke got up, Sakura was asleep. Or unconscious, he couldn't tell but she was breathing. Just barely. _

_I have to leave…I can't…_

**~End~**

Sasuke laughed at himself, his memory serving him wrong once again. He's suffered some memory loss, just as Sakura had. Both must have been hit in the head, Sasuke wasn't sure. His mind made up stories to help him cope, but it never helped. He knew he could lie to himself over and over…but the truth was buried somewhere under all the ugly lies.

He had this feeling Sakura _knew_. Did she really suffer memory lost like he did? Was she lying about it, why would she? What if Sakura decided to tell everyone the truth?

Sasuke got out of his car.

Whatever that truth was, something in his gut told him he'd rather die than know what it was.

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. The confrontation

**Thanks for the reviews and views, you all deserve cookies!**

**Special thanks to xKissedByShadows for helping me with my minor writers block, even though you laughed at it. Well, enjoy!**

**Naruto Uzumaki **

**7:12 AM**

Sasuke always had girls talking about him, in good ways and bad. It was annoying, how much they would act like he was some amazing super model from another planet or something. So Naruto didn't think too much about how unusually loud these girls were swooning over him. He didn't even listen in like he sometimes found himself doing. He walked across the Konoha High campus, his hands in his pockets. He only bothered to listen to the mindless chatter of the insane fan girls when Sakura's name seemed to jump up into the conversation. Naruto slowed his pace, listening in on a few.

"…Said he was going to see her…"

"…Confront her about…"

"…Such a little liar, just wants our Sasuke…"

Naruto frowned inwardly and continued on inside the school. Sasuke always had his head in his own world that Naruto would rather stay away from. Naruto began to wonder exactly what happened on the ride home the other night that made Sasuke want to talk to Sakura. Sasuke never spoke about what happened, and no one ever asked. If Sakura's name came up, he'd be quiet for the rest of the conversation or sometimes he'd even leave. Whatever Sasuke problem was with Sakura-chan, Naruto hoped it'd be solved soon.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**8:05 AM**

Sasuke was late purposely. Why wasn't Sakura there yet? He waited in his car in the parking lot and tried to spot her pink headed self, but didn't find her. Was she even coming today? Sasuke didn't plan on making a whole big scene, but with the way his patience was wearing thin, he could already see one forming. Everyone was inside, classes had already begun. He waited another five minutes before starting his car. She wasn't going to avoid him that easily. He drove to her house and parked near the curb. He got out his car, without thinking, and numbly walked to her door and knocked. His head began to throb, and his pushed back any memories that might be trying to resurface. He couldn't face another cover up, they tend to me more horrible then the last.

The door unlocked, there stood a fully dressed beautiful girl with eyes that always made Sasuke want to smile. She had on black skinny jeans and a pink and white blouse. She shifted her weight, clearing her throat.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed loudly.

"You're not gonna let me in? I need to talk to you."

Sakura eyed him carefully and he hated it. He hated the way she would look at him, sadness flickering across her pretty face. She let him in, he felt like being stabbed in the chest when he saw how much she was trembling.

**Sakura Haruno**

**8:30 PM**

Sakura didn't even know why he'd bother to come here. She was planning on going in to school a little late, she was still trying to recover from the other night. Maybe she shouldn't have said what she said to Sasuke, maybe things wouldn't have been this difficult. Letting him into her house made her feel less safe than when she was alone. He was inside her house again, for the first time in four years and as much as she wished she could feel safe around him like she used to, she just couldn't.

"What did you need to talk about with me, Sasuke?" His name on her tongue made her reminisce to old memories which she had to shut her eyes for a moment to make it go away.

"You asked me a question, that night. I didn't answer you," He said without looking at her. Sakura's heart pounded.

"Are you going to give me an answer now?" She asked with the strongest voice she could muster. Sasuke's dark eyes snapped up to her green orbs.

"No, Sakura. I don't have an answer to give you. I'm just as fucked up as you are in this situation, so stop asking me for answers."

Sakura wanted to hit him, scream at him. Why was he here? To hurt her some more?

"Then _what_?" Sakura asked icily.

"Do you really not remember anything, or is that just a façade so you don't have to remember that night?"

Sakura's heart turned to ice, her nails digging into her palms. "_What?_" She couldn't believe what he was saying! He still thought she was insane, just like everyone else did. He was in the same position she was in, and pointed the finger to her.

"Why would I _fake_ any of this! You saw what happened, you were there! If I could remember what the hell really happened, my life would be this fucked up! You don't remember any more than I do. I was hoping that because we are in the same place, on the same page, that maybe you'd help me and I could help you. You haven't changed."

Sasuke frowned. "I wanted to know if you remembered or not, so I could remember. You don't think this is driving me crazy, not knowing exactly what happened or why we can't remember? That bullshit about being hit in the head isn't true."

Sakura felt her heart racing, she wanted to just be alone again. She didn't want to fight with Sasuke at all, she didn't want to feel this lost. "Sasuke, I just want to try and make things better again. If it means not remembering what happened that night, then so be it."

Sasuke scoffed, running his hand through his hair. "Whatever. You can go on and pretend like it never happened, but I want to know still. I want to know why we can't remember, why that guy raped you and who he was."

Sakura's arms crossed. "Why does it matter to _you_ what happened to _me_?"

Sasuke scrambled for a feeble lie, gritting his teeth. "Because that's the only way to piece this whole thing together." He sighed, pausing. "You and I both know that trying to ignore this isn't going to help. I know you still get old memories coming back every day and they never make any sense. It's just going to haunt you, Sakura. I can't see you—" Sasuke stopped, shaking his head. "I just needed to know, alright?"

Sakura felt the pressure building behind her eyes, she had to blink a few times so she couldn't cry at the realization of what he was going to say. "I wish I could understand it, but I don't."

Sasuke nodded. "See you later." He turned and left, leaving Sakura in the emptiness she'd wanted back since he walked into her home.

Now all she wanted was from him to come back.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**3:45 PM**

As much as everything in him screamed for him to stay away, he dipped back into his own scattered memories. He could see the holes in them, he strained to remember but couldn't. This wasn't just a hit to the head. It was something Sasuke knew well. Something he should have realized and it shouldn't have taken him this long. The gaps in Sasuke and Sakura's memories were done by someone with Sharingun. It narrowed it down to about the whole population of Uchiha's.

_It's sick,_ Sasuke thought to himself. _I can't even trust my own family anymore._

**Pssst…Reviewww….**

**And happy 4****th**** of July!**


End file.
